terminator salvation:God's of war
by astartes88
Summary: A chapter of space marines receives a vision from the Emperor about a human world in need of great help.
1. Chapter 1

Terminator salvation gods of war

Space was calm in the moments before it happened, space began to tear itself apart with lightning and as a dark collection of colors tore a hole through space, suddenly several other such event horizons where happening. Moments later several vessels broke free from the hellish environment. Seven vessels are in all two of which were far larger than the rest. All were similar in shape elongated with massive powerful thrusters, large and devastating weapons and small but iconic cathedral like buildings on the two massive vessels.

After about a day's travel the fleet was in half a day's travel from the planet's atmosphere .Aboard the fleet flagship and battle barge raptor strength, the three most powerful men now in the system converged upon the command bridge. The first man wore the olive green armor in full with his helmet tucked between his right arm and side. He is an old man with five studs in his forehead, symbolizing over five centuries of service to the chapter and the Imperium. He had several long scars and one that was at a 33 degree angle over his left eye. With dark green eyes that had seen death and destruction on hundreds if not thousands of worlds there was almost no detail they could not see within seconds. "Ship master what can you tell me of the planet below?" he asked with his voice of command.

The ship master wore his armor as well but it was not as bulky and had a cloak to go with it, walked to one of the main counsels before speaking,' master it is in the liquid free zone, several major continents and the majority of the planet is water, radiation level in unusually high in several areas. We have several population areas however they appear to be abandoned and look as thou they have all suffered some form of battle….. We have several pockets of humans but my lord several areas showing high technology the life signs are nearly nothing." Taking the readings in for a second

"My lord we are detecting large numbers of artificial intelligence activity on the planet. It appears that the humans here built robot men and they were betrayed by their creation and were almost wiped out. Wait a second….. My lord we have a primitive radio signal coming from the planet… putting it on speakers now."

All of the bridge personnel and the lords present focused on the static now being broad casted,' This is john Connor if you are listening to this then you are the resistance. Sky net has begun making advanced terminator models….. These are the t-800s I knew and feared would be coming after us for some time now….. The best thing you can do is to have your most powerful weapon system like a bazooka, RPG or powerful recoils rifle to take them out. They are by far the greatest threat from the terminators we have faced yet. If you don't have any heavy weapons then avoid them at all cost… this is John Connor and you are the resistance…' the transmission ends.

"Find out where that transmission was sent from I want to meet this Connor. And..." the lord was cut off

"My lord we are receiving a transmission from one of the artificial intelligence sites. Putting on the broadcast now, 'The ship master spoke as his face turned considerable more angered.

"To unknown ships in orbit, this is sky net you are approaching our domain leave now or be eliminated. You have three minutes to comply…" the mechanical and non human voice threatened over the transmission.

The ship master moved over to one of the other stations,' what can you tell me of their weapon capabilities to hit us out here?"

After several seconds of looking at his runes and moving things aside on the screen,' lord they appear to only have the ability to lunch nuclear weaponry and primitive by our standards. Lord also we have no reason as of yet to fear those, from what I can tell its simple ground based ballistic missile delivery systems.

The lord's face became one of barely controlled rage. "Listen here you soulless bastard's, you have dared attempted to exterminate humans. We are the children of the God Emperor of Mankind. No we shall not leave this world. We shall stay here and terminate your stain on the Emperors universe. We shall not stop till our brother humans down there are free from your pathetic disgraceful evil. We shall find your enemy john Connor and shall give him victory."

"I am chapter master Lien Mas, I command the space marine chapter known as the raptors and I am the instrument of your doom. The Emperors wrath will be dealt to you foul abominations." He then turns to his left and stares at his second in command. The greatest librarian in the history of the chapter, he is a rarity among his men as he has bright red hair opposed to the normal brown and black of the rest of the chapter.

However he is a powerful librarian who has defeated several powerful enemies of the warp. He does not need to hear the words for he has heard them a hundred times before. Send the signal to all battle brothers on the ship to make ready for battle. As he turned sky net abomination dared respond.

"You cannot survive us, we are machine and you are only flesh, blood and bones, you cannot save humanity, you cannot save John Connor and you will not defeat us." The cold emotionless, soulless and machine voice declared over the net before ending the transmission. Just then twenty three ballistic missiles were launched from the earth and screamed to space. Set to wipe out this new threat from mankind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Darkness before dawn.

Aboard the battle barge Raptors Strength all along the ship, every member from crew man, servitor and Astarte's made ready for the coming war. Incense was lit and prayers for the purity and performance of weapons and armor. They did not yet know that they would be going to war against an army of artificial intelligence or robot men, such things were decreed blasphemy from a time long before the Emperor rose to power.

At the stratigim, all of the chapters' senior leadership was present. At the command throne was Chapter Master Lien Mas to his right sat first captain Trag, a short man for a space marine yet powerfully built and had the scars to prove he had earned his position in battle. The man was also known for being rather quiet and only spoke when he felt it best. However few could match his skill and passion when giving a speech. When he did speak he was listened to for many felt he was the heir to the position of chapter master.

Next to the first captain sat the captain of the second company, if ever a man could be called a typical Astarte's it was him. Nothing abnormal stood out about him other than his service studs on his head. Achieving the rank after only a century and a half of service he was by far the youngest of the captains. To his right and continuing to circulate the table was the captains of the third through the ninth companies.

However it was the captain of the tenth company who unlike the rest of his counterparts still only wore carapace armor. Deeming in his mind if it was the primary armor his scouts wore then so be it. Unlike the ultramarines or imperial fists that were so devoutly adherence to the codex Astarte's, the raptors where not so adherent. This was no truer then with the tenth company or Scout Company as he also had over two full squads of tactical marines to call upon. He had a long beard that routinely was the source of humor from the other captains but he stroked it in times before a campaign kicked off such as now.

Standing behind the command throne was both the chapter's chief librarian and the senior chaplain; both were in full armor and already ready to for the war to begin.

After seeing that everyone was ready the master began,' brothers as you all are aware we mustered the full chapter after a vision that brother librarian Radox had of a human world out here that was in grave danger. We have arrived in the system as you all know and we made contact with two factions from the third planet in the system. The first faction we learnt of was a human faction calling itself the resistance and the leader goes by the name John Connor. He speaks an unusual dialect of low gothic. We will make planet fall in three hours to link up with him and provide all the aid that we can."

"Now I will have the first and sixth company going to his location alongside myself and my honor guard. They are technologically inferior to us in almost all aspects so far as we know. But the real question you're all wondering about it what is this other faction who is apparently the enemy. Well brothers we have never faced an enemy like this….. We face an enemy that is not man, nor xenos but more akin to the necron threat. Soulless, bloodless and lifeless machines artificial intelligence. That is our enemy and it goes by a name and that name is sky net."

Upon saying that last part each of the captain's anger could be seen building up, anybody who walked into the room would have felt the tension. It was said that all of the modern humans hated robot men or artificial intelligence as if it was a racial trait.

It was the fourth captain who spoke first,' my lord what do we know of the strength and size of our enemy?" they all nodded at the question.

"So far as of now we know they have several bases across the planet, we don't have a good count as of now but estimate they at least have several thousand among their numbers. We know that they don't posses too much advanced weaponry as after our brief dialogue they attempted to destroy our ships by firing several ground based nuclear missiles. They were of no consequence and were easily swatted from the Emperors sky."

Standing up and walking around to the left of the table as the holo pic sprang to life and showed a 3-D image of the planet below. 'This is far from a worthy adversary that we would prefer to go to battle against. But the Emperor has seen fit that this be our fight here and we be the salvation of this world. So the first and sixth companies will be with me here in this planets western hemisphere northern continent.' As he outlined that continent went from a light blue to a dark gold.

''Second and fifth you shall take the southern portion of the western hemisphere.' The southern continent changed from blue to a dark green Third seventh and ninth you have the largest continent here in the eastern hemisphere.' Their area lighting up to a dark orange.' The eighth company will stay in orbit acting as a quick reaction force should they be needed. Tenth company you will place one scout squad with each task force and the rest of your company will search out pockets of human resistance fighters and offer aid." Returning to his throne.

"As of now I do not foresee the need for our dreadnoughts to be awoken however as is our way we will have them ready they should be needed. As soon as this briefing is over the ship master has instructions to begin orbital bombardment of known enemy areas or bases. You have your areas of responsibility we launch now in two hours and fifty minutes go and make your preparations."

As one they all stood and beat their armored gauntlets across their chest and in unison responded' For the Emperor, we are his raptors and shall bring doom to his enemies!'

The chapter master then replied,' loyalty and honor but above all else kill in his name!' in response the assorted captains gave two thunderous pounds to their chest as they left stratigum.

On the planet sky net began amassing a large force to try and take out John Connors base; they could not risk these newcomers helping out the resistance. They had easily knocked the missiles out of orbit when they tried to attack them and remove them from existence. In all 75 of the new T-800s, several moto terminators, six harvesters and five hunter killers were being sent after the area calculated to be Connors base of operations.

An so the machine army began its march to what they believed would crush the morale of the resistance and end the threat of Connor once and for all.

As the last machine stepped out of the sky net base it turned around with its red eyes and scanned the area ensuring that no one was on the sides. A few seconds later the hunter killers landed and began loading all the terminators minus the moto units loaded up and began to make their way to their target. One of the harvesters walked, alongside a series of tanks that were joining the ranks of this army.

John Connors base of operations

He would soon be fully healed from his wounds and the following heart transplant surgery after the destruction of sky net central. Suddenly he heard crying loud crying, turning he saw his new born son Michael throwing a fit about something, sighing he stood up and picked the fragile child up and began to steadily rock him trying to sooth him. His wife was helping with the medical staff so it was just him and his little boy. "Uh-oh no you didn't, tell me you did not just do that while I'm holding you. Oh Michael come on now how can you poop yourself while I'm holding you?" He said frustrated yet still chuckled bit thinking that no machine would ever know the joy of raising a child.

After cleaning the infant up and removing of the waste Connor set about looking over some reports of what was left of his forces at present. After that last battle with sky net they did take some casualties. Each time they fought a little more was lost. Sooner or later unless something drastic happened he was going to need more people, more planes, more equipment hell more everything. "Should try and find some of the other resistance cells and bring some here…. We coul,' he was cut off by Barns's crashing through the door completely out of breath and causing Michael's crying to return even more intense this time.

"Boss you got… come to the ….surface its crazy right now…. Looks like we got a major attack coming our way." He said as quickly as he could. They both ran as fast as they could down the corridor john dropped his son off with his wife who was finishing up a shift with the medical staff. As they ran down the concern on her face was prominent.

As they made their way to the base control center and seeing the radar screen, Connor's face grew grim. No less than five hunter killers and what looked like a strong armored force was heading their way. "Get everyone on full alert! We are going to need every heavy weapon we got. I need those birds up in running to try and thin out there numbers before they get here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 striking from heaven

For the last few hours the space marine fleet was on a war footing, with the ships conducting orbital bombardment on major sky net locations. With lance battery and space to ground missiles the attacks where weakening sky net considerably. Aboard the ships marines finished their preparations and made oaths of the moment after they received the brief about what they were to be fighting. The chaplains did not need to do much in ways of stirring the brothers for this fight.

Brother captain Ishmael, captain of the sixth company, was most upset the plan to make planet fall was that the first company alongside the chapter master would go by drop pod. He loved the drop pod assault however he was in command of a "reserve" company and so would deploy via thunderhawk gunships. The fact that the thunderhawks would take off before the drops were launched did not comfort him in the least. The scowl on his face was as prominent as ever.

The plan was simple as soon as they had the man known as Connors position they arrive since it was assumed that the enemy would launch an attack to prevent him from getting what aid they could offer. This was not the first time the chapter was conducting a mission like this however the last time they did it was against some damn xenos called…. Eh he couldn't remember nor care about the name. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the man come behind him until his hand was on his right shoulder.

"You're getting soft captain perhaps I should approach you from the front from now on, eh brother?" the chapters master jested causing Ishmael to turn around quickly and bow his head. "My apologies lord I was overcome with thought about the coming battle. It shall not happen again."

"I understand brother you hate being a reserve captain and would rather be the captain of one of our battle companies. However I have faith that soon you will be deserving of a battle company, but remember we all have a part to play in service to the Emperor despite how lacking of glory it may seem." Giving his best stern and authoritarian but friendly face he could muster.

Shaking his head as he looked into his old friends eyes, 'aye brother my tactical marines and I shall offer the full assistance that we can. We shall not fail the Emperor this day! I swear it all of the heretical machines shall perish when they meet the might of our chapter the fury and cunning of the Emperors raptors!" the oath was sworn.

Now confidant that he had his old friend back in the right state of mind. "Very good brother however I am sure brother chaplain Able received your oath with pride." He was about to say something else when his communicator beeped. "This is raptor send it."

The mechanical voice of a servitor came through,' my lord we have calculated the location the location of the resistance base. Also lord we have detected a sizeable force of machines moving en route to the base. Shipmaster marsh believes it to be an attack force."

Both the master and the captain looked at each other with a look of determination,' How long do you we have till the abominations can begin the attack?"

"Lord in approximately five minutes the enemy will be close enough to assault the base."

"Contact the ship master and tell him to increase speed to get us to the drop site. Then get me a signal to all company commanders.' A few seconds later he got it. "This is master Mas taskforce raptor 1 will be deploying immediately; all other taskforces launch 30 seconds after ours. Loyalty and honor remove this stain from the Emperors universe!"

He could not hear it but he knew down to his very bones that every one of his warriors who heard him yelled with great might "strike strong and strike smart!" The battle cry that was yelled before they would strike from heaven

Down on the planet John was trying to get his people ready for the coming fight. His heart well the heart that was transplanted for Marcus Wrights beat a mile a minute. He saw everything that they had set up to protect them and still felt it would not be enough. His attack planes, old US air force A-10 warthogs where getting old and took longer to get ready every time. The design was never meant to last this long.

The attack was coming from the west so he was getting the majority of his forces aligned in that direction. He lacked any major artillery other than his attack planes, however his base did have several mortars that could be emplaced and a lot of mines and other explosive booby traps. Also he had plenty of grenade launchers and machine guns. He loved getting the chance to destroy the machines.

Barns was as good of a second in command as he could have hoped for, knowing that the future was already changed. He was certain that Barns was not originally intended to serve such a great part in the resistance but he was glad that he was doing his part. "Sir ETA to enemy arrival 90 seconds, also we have strange ghost coming from the southeast. Can't figure exactly what it is."

A deep scowl formed on his face,' All right if you can figure out let me know Connor out."

He grabbed his binoculars and looked out over the horizon he saw them approaching, damn he thought he was hoping they couldn't find his base of operations. Should have known it would happen eventually. But so soon after his son's birth, no this can't be allowed; he would make skynet pay for jeopardizing the safety of his family.

"Mortar crews I want those tubes hot now. Attack planes get in the air." A few seconds later the mortars were firing, getting the range right. The first three rounds flew through the air and screamed the whistle that is all to infamously associated with artillery based munitions. Scavenged from what arsenals they could and the ones that survived. They began to fall after a few short seconds but hit right in front of the approaching machines.

"Damn add 100 meters! And then fire another volley!" the mortar commander called out. His men did as instructed and the next volley was launched true and managed to land amongst several machines. They didn't destroy them but they did damage them and reduce their effectiveness.

The attack planes had finally taken off after the fourth volley of mortar fire. However this was expected and the aerial hunter killers of the machines moved to take them out. A vicious dog fight between the two sides began. Blair Williams the Indian female who was possibly the best in the Connor unit was able to destroy two of the enemy aircraft before her radar went to hell. "What the hell, is anybody else having trouble with the radar?" several of the other pilots replied with the same problem?

Down on the ground the machines were getting close, machine gun fire was erupting on both sides in full fury. However a few seconds into the fighting a series of loud booms could be heard and suddenly several tear drop shaped craft hit the earth and shook it hard causing several machines to lose balance and several men to stop firing.

All eyes were on the new and strange things, when suddenly large, heavy doors slammed into the earth and loud barks and screams of war cry's and orders came louder than any men or machined would have dared in this battle. Several dark olive green armored warriors charged into the ranks of the soulless abominations and began to destroy without mercy.

As he took in the tactical situation he screamed with the fury that would frighten any living creature, except for maybe an ork. "Onwards my brothers strike hard and strike smart! For the Emperor!" with that he began his assault with his honor in tow on the enemy tanks.

Pt 2

The human soldier's couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute battle was being fought between themselves and their mortal enemies, and then all of a sudden another faction entered the fray. It took several seconds and in some fighter's cases a minute or two to realize what was going on and returned fire on the machines. They had never seen men in armor such as these new soldiers and they tore into their enemy with a fury.

Connors face was in concentrated yet almost a smile on it. He knew that these newcomers probably just saved his base but would they turn those weapons on his people next? But the most important question he had right now was who were they and why had they joined the battle. "Sir Orders?" a young man called out.

Shaken back from his revelry,' All units offer assistance to our new….. Allies.' He said as he ran to another position where he could check on the other fighting positions.

He was fury given form. Chapter master Lien Mas tore through the tanks as easy as through paper. This new enemy never had power fist in mind as a weapon to be used against them. It was pathetic he thought servitor training programs where several times more effective than this. "Brothers these abominations are nothing as to our might! Unleash your fury, let none remain."

Four blast of plasma struck behind him, scoring hits on one of the tactical squads, three members were obviously dead upon impact. How dare they kill my warriors, they will all pay. By the Emperor they shall all pay."Brother Captain Trag I want those behemoths taken out now. "He barked out over the radio.

The captain was busy ripping off the head of a T-800 its red eyes died out quickly as he crushed the foul impersonation of humanity. His terminator armor easily made scrap metal of the skull. 'Aye master… Brother Sergeant's Darw, Rekap take your squads and destroy th." He didn't get to finish his order as a searing hot ball of blue plasma slammed into the ground next to him so close that part of it was able to burn his face. A microsecond later he was thrown four meters away and crashed into one of his honor guards. Both warriors hit the ground hard.

However enough of his orders where broadcasted and the two squads rushed in. Sergeant Rekaps Devastator squad laying down punishing amounts of heavy weapons fire, that was causing noticeable damage, so that Sergeant Darw's tactical squad could place there melta charges on the monstrosities. However when they got within forty meters three of the harvesters feet dropped two thing's each. At first they thought it was debris but a split second later they saw the wheeled weapons.

Sergeant Darw's chainsword roared as he activated it and cut through the first moto terminator, with ease. His chainsword was sharpened to a monomolecular level and a hard, tough diamond was coated on top. The sword could cut through all but the toughest of metals. As the swipe continued through from front to end the machine broke in two with full separation a mere second before it exploded. The other moto terminators were quickly dispatched.

A mere five seconds later the squad was on them and firing their holy bolt pistols at the plasma weapons and what they thought was the head, they attached the charges all but one. The newest member of the squad was grabbed and picked up. Screaming curses as he was lifted from the ground, suddenly the claw got tighter. The raptor realized the abomination was trying to crush him to death. With his bolter still in hand he aimed for the elbow joint and fired four rounds.

The bolt rounds scored direct hits and pulverized the joint and it fell off, however the warrior was stuck enough of the claw was able to puncture parts of his armor. Effectively he was stuck and his anger only grew. The machine was about to stomp on him when the melta charges went off completely destroying all of the harvesters.

The battle was effectively over one motor terminator was trying to retreat, however a assault marine activated his pack and shot it before it could escape.

A few minutes later after the last metal skull was crushed beneath a boot, about ten of the resistance fighters made their way towards the armored giants. Connor was up front with Barns and Kyle behind him and a handful of other soldiers all had weapons at a low ready but slightly casual manner.

They approached a warrior with a red skull on his helmets forehead. "We can't thank you enough but who are you and why did you help us?" Connor asked, the gratitude and curiosity in his voice were unmistakable.

However a warrior in the larger more bulky armor and the really big fist walked over. His foot falls were very audible as was the whine of his suits workings. Some of the mundane humans took a step back in fear. He stopped five feet in front of John. "What is your name?" The voice was mechanical and demanding almost like a machine.

Hesitating only for a second, 'My name is John Connor; I am the leader of the human resistance against sky net and its terminator army.' At the last word every warrior who was wearing the tactical dreadnought armor or terminator armor made audible and visible signs of anger. The warrior raised a hand and stopped the commotion. Then he removed his helmet to reveal his face, a human face to the Connor and his people.

"My name is Chapter master Lien Mas, lord of the space marine chapter known as the raptors, Warriors of the Imperium and sons of the Emperor. We are here to help you rid this world of these mechanical abominations… Also it would be in your best interest to never call them terminators again." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: fun in the woods

Deep in the Amazon rain forest, four men stood guard over an encampment; they wore what was once considered the type of clothing of mercenaries with no true uniform appearance at all. They were to exposed any enemy sniper or patrol would easily spot them and taken them out quickly, he though as he decreased the magnification on his visor. Humph he thought if they were the enemy he could have killed them all in a heartbeat and either attacked the camp or infiltrated with ease.

They had no obvious signs of communication gear however, it could have been concealed. "Long sight four to raptor two sit rep." A few seconds later the reply came. "Roger brother send it."

"Primarch be praised lord, we have four human guards, and they are overly exposed. Possibly some type of bait lord, no signs of anything else." He un keyed the mike he needed say no more.

"Indeed brother, I have received word from raptor we are to make contact with them in a few minutes after the signal is sent from this Connor. No attempts before understood scout." It wasn't a question it was an order one that was understood.

At the human camp that was secreted deep inside the Colombian forest or jungle several small children were playing almost as if there wasn't war of extermination taking place. They did not care all that mattered to them was the small round ball with octagon shapes on it that they kicked and ran around each other with.

However there was one child who was smaller than the others in height but not in heart and courage. He had already secretly followed the grownups and watched them attack some of the evil walking skeletons. Lord only knew what his father would have done if he knew he followed them. But now he was doing his best to out play the other children.

Suddenly he was slide tripped by one of the taller boys, who clearly did it on purpose. A few seconds later he got up and brushed off the dirt and walked over to the perpetrator. Despite the fact the other boy was older taller and heavier, and punched him square in the jaw.

"My lord we are position we have eyes on a group of humans and full perimeter security, request permission to initiate contact." The captain who was standing underneath a rather large tree that managed to conceal the bulk of his armor.

A few moments later, 'Negative! Wait for Connor to send out the message that we are here. I trust that you have the frequencies readies and monitored. Raptor out.''

Chuckling,' yes sir its set up, ha-ha never going let me live down that incident when we were scouts together.' With a thought he switched over to his companies frequency. Men maintain position, we must await word from higher before we may approach our soon to be friends. That is all, the Emperor protects!'

With that the member of the second company looked outward for any sign of enemy activity. As they set into place lightning struck in the distance and a few seconds later a loud thunder clap rocked the jungle. Not three minutes later the rain began to fall.


End file.
